The Samurai and Pirate Alliance (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Samurai and Pirate Alliance. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Mira Ramon: (voice over) The Samurai and Pirate Alliance! The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, He opened the portal to the Netherworld. Captain Whiskers: At last, The Portal to the Netherworld has been opened. LeChuck: Why do we even need any help form the Nighlok alliance, Whiskers? Captain Whiskers: Because they're the only ones capable of flooding the Sanzu Water to the earth, LeChuck. With three resurrection crystals in placed, Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo were revived. Master Xandred: Who are you, And what do you want with us!? Captain Whiskers: Master Xandred, I am Captain Whiskers, My crew and I are the ones who brought you three back. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, How can we ever repay you all? Sa'Luk: We heard how these Samurai Rangers defeated you all before. Serrator: What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: An alliance, We'll help you destroy your enemies if you help us destroy ours. Master Xandred: Fine by me, They're all arranged. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were outside training. Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys, Let's do some proper training. Mira Roman: Aye Aye, Captain! So, They do their fighting training as they practice to fight stronger enemies. Marine the Raccoon: (begins to strike) Heads up, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Whoa! (dodged her attack) Crystal Garcia: Nice dodging, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Thanks, Crystal. John Silver: (on loudspeakers) Attention, Rangers, Please report for a soda break! Inside the Pirate Tavern, All the sodas were served. Bendy Jackson: Awesome and just in the nick of time. John Silver: Aye, Bendy me lad, And never late for a single second. (working on his machine) Marine the Raccoon: What're you working on, Mr. Silver? John Silver: Just a little soda making machine I've been working on, It makes all kinds of soda. Captain Emmett: Hmm, interesting. John Silver: So, Who wants to try it out? Zazu: Could add fruits like papaya or mangoes? John Silver: That depends, Zazu. (to Bendy) Bendy, Why don't you try it, Lad? Bendy Jackson: It'll be my pleasure, John. As Bendy tested at making lemonade soda, He tested it after making it. Bendy Jackson: Hmm. John Silver: Well, You like it? Bendy Jackson: Mmmm, Very tasty. John Silver: (chuckles) I was hoping you'd say that! So, Who else would like a go? But suddenly, Ford and Stanley Pines called an emergency meeting. Ford Pines: (on loudspeakers) Attention, Rangers, Report to lab at once. Stanley Pines: (on loudspeakers) And John Silver, Please get the sodas ready on the road. John Silver: You heard them, Rangers, We've got work to do. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, John. So they report to the lab, Stanley was working on the monitor. Stanley Pines: Come on, Why can't I get the right angle on this. Ford Pines: We've got trouble at Panorama City at the 21st century, Captain Whiskers has gathered Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo in league with him. Kiana Jones: How could you be so sure about that? John Silver: I promise ya this, Kiana, Anything impossible is meant to be possible. Stanley Pines: There, It's ready. Then, It shows the images of Captain Whiskers' alliance with Master Xandred and the others. Ford Pines: We must go and meet with the Samurai Rangers, Only they can help. Captain Emmett: Aye, Let's go. So, They enter the portal which leads to Panorama City. At the 21st Century, They met with Deker, Dahlia, Mentor Ji and the Samurai Rangers. Mentor Ji: Ford, Stanley, Welcome. I'm glad all of you could make it. Ford Pines: We're glad to be here, Ji. Stanley Pines: Good thing our alert let us know what's going on. Deker: And that must be John Silver and the Pirate Force Rangers, It's an honor to meet you all. John Silver: Pleasure's all ours, Deker. Dahlia: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. Jayden Shiba: Welcome to our base, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks for your welcome, Jayden. Lauren Shiba: And we're please to finally meet you. Captain Emmett: Likewise, Lauren. Kevin: Nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Kevin. Mike: And Nina, Good to meet you. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Mike. Emily: It's nice to meet you too, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: You too, Emily. Mia Watanabe: And it's nice to meet you, Kiana. Kiana Jones: Nice to meet you, Kiana. Antonio Garcia: And good to finally meet you, Mira. Mira Ramon: The pleasure is all mine, Antonio. Lauren Shiba: What we are going to teach you all is to use Symbol Powers and Samurai Skills. Crystal Garcia: No kidding. Deker: It true, and we're to teach you everything there is to know. Then, Ford, Stanley, John and Ford begin their discussion about Master Xandred and his Nighlok generals. Ford Pines: With Master Xandred and his lackeys in league with Captain Whiskers, It could mean a great disaster. Stanley Pines: We have got to put a stop to this. Mentor Ji: And we will, Stanley. Which is why Jayden, his friends along with Deker will train your Rangers. John Silver: Very well said, Ji. Then, Ford was about finished with new Samurai based off weapons when he detected another clue to One Piece. Ford Pines: Ji, Look, The next clue to One Piece is somewhere at your city. Mentor Ji: Yes, Ford, Let's hope Emmett, Jayden and Lauren are up for the challenge. So, Deker took Emmett to the assignment along with Jayden and Lauren. Deker: Hurry, Xandred might be expecting us soon! Captain Emmett: Right, You can count us. Jayden Shiba: Ready when you are, Big sis. Lauren Shiba: You know it, Little bro. Just then, Some Moogers appeared out of nowhere. Deker: Go, keep searching for the piece of One Piece! I'll hold them off! Jayden Shiba: He'll take it from here, Emmett, we've got work to do! Captain Emmett: Gotcha, Jayden. So, they started searching for the piece. Just as Deker fought off the Moogers, Captain Emmett, Jayden and Lauren finally retrieved the clue to One Piece. Deker: Emmett, Jayden, Lauren, how's the search coming?! Captain Emmett: We're working on it. Jayden Shiba: We found it! Lauren Shiba: And look, here come our friends! Not a moment too soon, the rest of Emmett's crew and Jayden's friends came to help. Jayden Shiba: Perfect timing, Guys! Antonio Garcia: Let's say we take these guys down! Mira: Ramon: My thoughts exactly, Antonio. Lauren Shiba: Emmett, you take the lead! Captain Emmett: Right, It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Next, the Samurai Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai Symbol appears. Emmett, Jayden and Lauren: Power Rangers Untie! As they all posed, Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared out of nowhere. Master Xandred: Moogers, Pirate Bots, Attack! Jayden Shiba: Let's go get em'! Captain Emmett: We're right behind you, Jayden! And so, the Pirate Force and Samurai Rangers begin their fight. Lauren Shiba: Emmett, take your lead with your new weapon! Captain Emmett: Right! Red Pirate Fire Smasher! Jayden and Lauren Shiba: Fire Smasher! Altogether: Red Pirate Samurai Fire Slash! As they use their fire power, they took out a lot of Moogers and Pirate Bots. Kevin: Ryo, Donna, you're up! Ryo Vinsmoke: On it, Kevin. Blue Pirate Hydro Bow! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Swordfish Crossbow! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Altogether: Blue Aqua Pirate Samurai Water Blast! With one blast, a lot more Moogers and Pirate Bots were taken down. Mike: Nina, Marine, let's take it up a notch! Nina Vincent: Right behind you, Mike. Green Pirate Forest Spear! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Beetle Blaster! Mike: Forest Spear! Altogether: Green Orange Pirate Samurai Forest Strike! As they combine their attack, they took out a lot more Moogers and Pirate Bots. Emily: Bendy, Tiffany, over here! Bendy Jackson: Right, Emily, Yellow Pirate Earth Slicer! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Bullzooka! Emily: Earth Slicer! Altogether: Yellow Violet Pirate Samurai Earthquake Attack! With one earthquake attack, a lot more Moogers and Pirate Bots were taken down. Mia Watanabe: Kiana, Maria, you two ready!? Kiana Jones: Ready, Mia. Pink Pirate Sky Fan! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Tiger Drill! Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Altogether: Pink White Pirate Samurai Sky Snow Blow! As they strike, even more Moogers and Pirate Bots were blown away. Antonio Garcia: Okay, Guys, go for it! Mira Ramon: Right behind you, Antonio! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Scorpion Stinger! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Claw Pincher Blade! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Octo Spear! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Altogether: Gold Black Silver Pirate Samurai Slash! With every weapon combined, every last Moogers and Pirate Bots were brought down. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, you rangers may have destroyed our Moogers and Pirate Bots, but you'll never get rid of us Nighlok that easily! Captain Emmett: We'll see about that, you land lumber! Jayden Shiba: Okay, Emmett. See if you and your friends use your Symbol Powers and activate your new samurai armor. Captain Emmett: Okay, Jayden. (to his crew) Let's do it, Crew. Altogether: Aye Aye, Captain! The Samurai Rangers: Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors! (transforms into their Shogun Mode) Lauren Shiba: Super Samurai Mode! (transforms into her Super Samurai Mode) The Pirate Force Rangers: Symbol Power! (initiating their Symbol Powers) Samurai Pirate Armor Mode! (transforms into their Samurai Pirate Armor Mode) Lauren Shiba: Time to banish Octoroo for good! Octoroo: Oh no, not now, Ooh-ah-ooh! Lauren Shiba: Symbol Power! (initiating her Symbol Power) Imprisonment! At last, Octoroo was taken down for good. Ryo Vinsmoke: We'll take care of Serrator, Emmett, you help Jayden and Lauren take down Xandred! Captain Emmett: Thanks, Ryo. (to Jayden) Sounds like this fight won't take long. Jayden Shiba: No sweat, Emmett, we can do this together. Captain Emmett: Aye, time to go full throttle! The Samurai Rangers: Shogun Spears! Lauren Shiba: Bullzooka! The Pirate Force Rangers: Samurai Pirate Mega Blaster! Altogether: Pirate Force Final Samurai Blast! With one blast, Xandred and Serrator were blown into bits. Captain Emmett: And down they goes. Lauren Shiba: Don't celebrate just yet, Emmett. Master Xandred: The battle is never over! Serrator: Not by a long shot! Jayden Shiba: Okay, Emmett. Get ready to use your new Samurai Based Zords to combine with your Megazord. Captain Emmett: Right. So, the Samurai Rangers went on first. The Samurai Rangers: Megamode Power! At last, the Samurai Zords combined into the Samurai Shark Gigazord. The Samurai Rangers: Samurai Shark Gigazord, we are united! Bendy Jackson: Whoa, that is awesome! Ford Pines: (on your communication) Emmett, activate your new Zords with your own Power Discs! Captain Emmett: Right, Ford. (as they spin their Power Disc) Lion Pirate FoldingZord! Ryo Vinsmoke: Dragon Pirate Foldingzord! Nina Vincent: Bear Pirate Foldingzord! Bendy Jackson: Ape Pirate Foldingzord! Kiana Jones: Turtle Pirate Foldingzord! Jay Dunn: Pirate ScorpionZord! Maria Swanson: Pirate TigerZord! Tiffany Lopez: Pirate BullZord! Donna O'Neil: Pirate SwordfishZord! Marine the Raccoon: Pirate BeetleZord! Mira Ramon: Pirate ClawZord! Crystal Garcia: Pirate OctoZord! Altogether: Samurai PirateZords, combine! At last, the Samurai PirateZords attacked the Nighlok alliance as they combined with the Megazord. The Pirate Force Rangers: Samurai Pirate Megazord, ready! At last, the final battle against Master Xandred and Serrator begins. Serrator: Is that the best you fools got!? We're more stronger! Captain Emmett: In your dreams, we're just getting started! Master Xandred: Bring it! So, the Rangers all begin their symbol powers and combine their attacks. Jayden Shiba: Katana Power! Captain Emmett: Pirate Katana Power! Altogether: Samurai Pirate Final Double Slash! Master Xandred: (gets hit) No! I can't be defeated! Serrator: That's not possible! (as they both fell to the ground and exploded) Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours! Finally, Captain Emmett, Jayden and their friends gave each other a huge debt of gratitude. Captain Emmett: Thanks a bunch for the help, Jayden, we really owe you one. Jayden Shiba: We're just glad to help, Emmett. Lauren Shiba: You all did a great job too. Mentor Ji: Thank you, Ford. Thank you, Stanley. You both have been own a huge debt. Ford Pines: We were honored to help, Ji. Stanley Pines: Anytime. John Silver: Alright, Everyone, it's time to go! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, John. Jayden Shiba: See ya, Guys. Stanley Pines: You guys take care of yourselves! So, the Pirate Force Rangers and their allies returned to the Pirate Tavern happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5